Many faces of love
by Meraki1
Summary: Love is love, it can happen to anyone, even to a guy hanging on the brink of sanity. SLASH- On hiatus
1. Prologue

**A/N: Warnings! Slash, sexual content, language, blood, and violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Agony… I can smell the sheer pain, fear, and blood.

To hear the agonizing groans coming from their throats… poor things, I think I should at least have removed their gags.

But it feels so good, to see the crimson dripping slowly from the tips of the remaining fingers of my maybe unconscious, but still alive cohorts. The way small and beautiful drops life are covering the black of the surface, finally filling in my empty core.

I am not the wrong here, they should know better than to go with a stranger.

I have always been told that I am charismatic with my slight southern drawl, blue eyes, and blond curls, well I just know how to utilize my resources.

After bandaging the wounds, I was still contemplating about their gags when I smelt something stinky, I looked up to find that my guest looking down with shame, a second later I met red-rimmed brown eyes and saw the horror. Well, it was the nature's call, I understand.

With finally the decision made, I removed the gags.

"Please, Please, Please let me go! What do you want? I can give you money… anything, but just let me go."

"Tsk-Tsk, dear Mike, why so sad? And remember you promised me that you will not leave before showing me how it feels to be with a real man? The fun has just started!" I crooned.

Aah… I have to admit he looked beautiful with short blond hair with angry tears sliding down his red cheeks.

Before I could finish my thoughts of red cheeks with red blood, an angry snarl from my other companion snatched my attention,

"Let us go you sick bastard!" growled my flustered guest, with a mouth full of his long black locks.

I chuckled; he was being or at least acting brave.

"Now now darling, don't be rude. I know you are a little angry but good things come to those who wait," I said while finally touching his manes, I love playing with hairs, "Now let's continue shall we?"

I grabbed my new slicing knife and dragged it across the blonde's cheeks, while he thrashed futilely, bound to my wooden chair.

"Don't move or you will hurt yourself, sweetie," I whispered leaning into him.

"I need a smoke! What about you guys?" I chimed happily but frowned when Jacob snorted.

Now don't get me wrong, I am very calm but the only thing I can't take it is when someone disregards my gestures.

With a sudden surge of red and hot rage and I slapped him across his face, it was a second after I registered the sting in my hand and blood dripping down Jacob's lips.

"Look what you made me do!" I whispered as I swiped the blood off his chin.

"Now tell me where is he?" I asked sweetly as splashes of bronze and green painted my mind.

"Where is Edward?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warnings! Slash, sexual content, language, blood, and violence.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jasper's POV**

"Any last wish my sweets?" I asked the beautiful blond, Irene, such a beautiful name.

Her tear streaked wide hazel eyes are peering into my excited baby blues, it's a shame that I have to kill her, but I can't compromise with my work, I am a professional, through and through.

"Please! Please let me go!" she shouted, hysterically.

Her small frame and delicate features would never inkle you on how much of a monster she is inside, maybe even more than me. And that is saying something.

"No can do darling," I crooned, as her breathing accelerated, "Remembered something? Maybe how you say, this exact love statement to every fifteen-year-old kid before, you, rape them? You know, the way you are pleading for your life is the same way they plead for their life?" I whispered to her. A loud growl emitted her mouth and I feel the deep rumble in her chest.

Moving back I finally saw what she really was, a monster with gleaming eyes, sharp nails, bared teeth and blood painted lips. I have to admit, she was a sight, I would have totally done her if the situation was different, I am a monster, but not without boundaries.

"Shush now baby, don't want me to gag your mouth, do you?"

"Jay! Stop playing with the prey and kill that bitch now, we don't have the whole night." Barked my twin sister over the snickers of my gang members, Rosalie was there in her long blonde hair and 'I wanna cut your throat' fashion, we share a large portion of our mother's feature, including her eyes, but while I am the laid back type; she is a stuck up bitch.

My gang, Texans consists of five members, Rosalie, Demetri, Emmett, Heidi and I.

Rosalie Whitlock, she is our mechanic cum techie, while her temper is not something I like to mess up with, she cares for our dysfunctional family fiercely. She has always been beautiful but she is by no chance the girl next door. People don't believe this fact but it's still true that I am the sane one between us two.

Next one is my closest friend cum brother, Emmett, he's the brute of our group, all muscles and with a knack of pissing my sister, he carries cropped black hair, dark blue eyes, and big dimpled smile, not like mine's lazy, slightly crooked one, but a big mischievous one, he tries to hide it but we all know that he has a crush on my sister. He is the jokester and teddy at heart, but a crazed bear when protecting his close ones. Poor guy, I really am scared for him because while sister gives his shit all the time, she likes him. I not sure if what would happen when Rosalie finally decides to take Emmett McCarty in, no pun intended. Emmett is our backup when things get mushy; he's the bodyguard of Texans.

Our assignments sometimes needs tracking, and for this we have Demetri , Demetri Volturi, his last name is something that has saved our asses more than I could count, while it's not something that he talks about but one thing that everyone should know is, that Demetri is full of connections, he can track like no other, he looks non-threatening with his brown mocha eyes and angel like face with curled short dark hairs but he's also one of the best tacticians I know. I have witnessed Demetri in action too, and I must admit that I have jerked off to that more times than I could remember, I mean god, he's a vision with knives and a human body.

Heidi is our little enchantress, much like me, she can charm your pants off and before you even realize you would find yourself in her feet. She is really a beautiful lady, with thick and long chestnut mane, healthy and flawless caramel skin and big and flirty hazel eyes, I would have tapped her the first time I saw her but the lucky fucker, Demetri got her before me. But in truth I knew we were not really for each other, Heidi, while loves flirting, she still gets the 'head over heels' expression whenever she sees Demetri and vice versa. They belong together. And really love is not something I want for me, it fucks with your mind and makes your life complicated, so thanks but no thanks.

The last but not the least one it the guy Jasper Whitlock, he is in short 'the shit', yes I am the, what you can call the executioner of our little group, the assassin extraordinaire, I love killing the shit in the face of humans, I accept that I am not the knight in shining armour and I also accept that I have taken lives of the innocents, but I am not some superhero who keeps the flame of humanity, I am just a guy who kills for living. And while I would never admit it publicly, I too love my dysfunctional family. We are truly a family who understands and respects each other, this the biggest that brought us together, we do what we do and we not only accept it, but we also love it on some levels, we don't go around wishing for a better life, this is our life and we own it by living it to the fullest.


End file.
